


Out of Sight, Always in Mind

by hushlittlewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushlittlewolf/pseuds/hushlittlewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s thoughts on his new, red eyes (aftermath of season 2 finale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sight, Always in Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Little ficlet I wrote because I have a lot of Derek Hale feels okay?

The morning after Derek killed Peter, he woke up in a dingy motel on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. His family home, decrepit as it may be, filled with ghosts as it was, could no longer house him. Kate’s body was currently rotting on the living room floor boards, waiting for the police to find it. He couldn’t even find it in himself to feel anything. Not anger, not relief, not even a sense of justified triumph. 

It wasn’t until he was standing in the bathroom, glancing up in the smudged and cracked mirror, that something was able to filter through the ice in his veins. 

It wasn’t until he was staring at the flash of red in his eyes, not that cold hard blue he had become so used to, that the reality of everything came crashing into him. 

And yet, his first thought wasn’t to Peter, his uncle, his former best friend. 

His first thought wasn’t even to the new power flowing through him, the word  _Alpha_ just a weak murmur in the back of his skull. 

No. 

As he stared at his red eyes, his first thought was…would he be able to forget her now? Now that the evidence of Paige’s death—her  ** _murder_** his mind reminded him **—** was no longer staring him in the face, bright blue and condemning, would Derek be able to let her go?

Would he be able to forgive himself?

Derek’s reflection stared back at him, face contorted by a spiraling crack in the center, like some one had half-heartedly punched it, like the symbol of revenge that so ruled his life. He smiled, broken as the glass before him, and his teeth gleamed in the weak, dirty, yellow— _yellow like his eyes could never be; yellow like he didn’t deserve_ —light.

Forgiveness? 

Never.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://the-wild-wolves-around-you.tumblr.com


End file.
